Lolita the Loser
by Preci LV
Summary: A sixteen year old girl tries to change herself as fast as possible. (Notice that I use some lyrics to popular songs)
1. Lolita the Warrior

**Chapter 1:**

 **Lolita the Warrior**

I don't like my blonde hair,so I dyed my hair black and yellow.

I don't like my clothes,so I designed my own clothes.

I don't like my white skin color,so I tried to get a tan(which didn't work out).

I don't like my body,so I eat as much as I can.

Basically,I don't like me nor my life,so I try to change everything into the best of my ability.

I even changed my name from Lola to Lolita (to make it more like me).

I don't get why people are so judgmental about my life!

They always say that I should make something of myself,but I can't do that!

I'm only sixteen years old!

As I got up to get ready to go to school today, I tried to comb my hair and put on some makeup.

I washed off,brushed my teeth,and started to put on my clothes.

I'm wearing my favorite black tank top,my black and white knee-cut checkered jeans, and my favorite pair of black and gold sneakers.

I started to grab an apple and dash out the door but I was stopped by my stepmom,Ariel.

 _Great..._

"Hold on,Missy!You're not going anywhere until you have breakfast with us!"

I groaned.

"Come on,Ariel! I have to catch the bus!"

She points to the chair.

I groaned as I sat with Ariel the Terrible,my dad,and my fifteen year old brother,Miles.

We all sat and ate breakfast together.

I started to gobble up my food just to get out of the house.

Ariel shook her head and said to my dad,"Can you believe our daughter?She's such a pig!"

"I'm not your daughter!",I said as I slammed my fists on the table.

"Lola,please don't yell at your mother!"

"She's not even my mother!You know that,Dad!"

"Oh my god,here we go again!Just get over it,will you Lola?",said Miles.

I stormed off.

I'm not going to let my family get the best of me!

As I went to the bus stop, I saw my boyfriend,José,waiting for me.

I ran up to him and kissed him in the lips.

"Girl, you get more sexy every time I see you."

I blushed.

"You are the only good thing in my life!"

"Why?What happened?",asks José.

"My stupid family!My dad and Miles both want me to accept Ariel as my mom!"

"Isn't she the one who wanted us to break up?"

"Yeah!They just don't understand me..."

My real mother died from leukemia in January. My dad didn't remarry until three months later when he started dating _her_.

Ariel is a soul-sucking bitch who loves the suffering of others!Including me...

The bus finally arrived.

As we went on the bus,I sat next to José,resting my head on his shoulder.

My first period was Advanced English with my favorite teacher in the world,Miss Summers.

She was a tall,dark skinned woman who looks like it was still the 1980s.

I didn't care.

I liked her style.

"Alright,my fellow students...We are going to experience the magical world of Shakespeare."

I was the only one who clapped their hands.

What was wrong with people?!

She smiled at me as she started to pass out the books.

We were going to read _Othello._

This is what I like about Shakespeare.

Every play he writes,someone's lover dies at the end.

What do you think happened in _Romeo and Juliet_?

Exactly...

"Alright, I need some volunteers to read this book."

Some people (including me) rose their hands.

The project was that we had to be paired up with someone to do these parts.

I was paired up with my friend,Alizé Matthews.

She was a few inches shorter than me. She had caramel like skin and long dark red looked as if she's going through an Ariana Grande phase.

As we were going through the parts,Alizé said,"So,what is going on in the world of Lolita?"

She is the only one who calls me by my preferred name.

"Nothing...Same old thing..."

"Ariel is being a little bitch again?"

I nodded. She groaned.

"Was your dad smoking something when he decided to marry this woman?"

I laughed a _little bit_ too Summers stared at me.I smiled awkwardly and mouthed sorry. She nods and smiles at me.

Alizé and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Seriously though,was he?"

"You know that my dad doesn't smoke! I don't know about that bitch..."

Alizé nudged me and smiled.

"We should probably get back to the lesson...",said Alizé.

I groaned and said,"Alright I guess."I

have to do my work. Me and Alizé are her favorite pair of students after all.

After first period ended, I decided to meet José in front of his classroom. I saw him high-five some of his football jock friends and hug a dumb blonde chick (who is obviously a cheerleader).

As he saw me,he hugs and kisses me.

"Oh,Lolita...you look so sexy!"

José calls me Lola when he wants to be 'professional'.

When he thinks he can convince me to let him have sex with me, **that's** when he calls me Lolita!

"Nice try,José.Not this time."

He looked confused."What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about!",I said as I slapped his pretty little face.

"Ow!*Sigh*You caught me...you know how I be like,Lola!"

"Just keep your dick in your pants,Sexy Professor!"

"Ooo,I like that nickname..."

"Bye,José."

I walked off as I went to my second period.

 _Pre-Calculus_...

Ugh!


	2. Miles the Jock

**Chapter 2:**

 **Miles the Jock**

Hi, my name is Miles.I'm known as Lola's little brother.

As I went to my second period class,Global I, I decided to stop by my locker to fix my dirty blonde hair. As I fixed it,I started walking.

As I went inside the classroom, I quickly sat down in my favorite spot where I can sit next to the prettiest girl in the world... _Jasmine..._

She came into the classroom and sat next to me.

"Hi, are you doing?"

I awkwardly waved at her and stammered,"G-g-good...and yourself...?"

She giggles at me and said,"I'm g-g-good too."

I blushed and smiled.

I admit it. My real name is Jason. People call me Miles because I'm a beast at track and field!Now you know my dirty little secret!

 _Why am I such a dork?!_

"Do you have track after school today?"

I blushed.

 _She wants to see me at practice?_

"Jason...?Are you okay?"

I woke up from my daydream and said,"Yeah,why?"

"I was just thinking about coming over there and watch you run...is that okay with you?"

I nodded. She hugged me.

 _Please be my girlfriend..._

"I'll see you there.",she said as she winks at me.

I managed to snap out of it and said,"Cool..."

My teacher,Mister Jackson,was an old-school kind of guy. He was mixed of Afro-American and White Irish. He wears clothes that look like they're from the 1960s! If my sister was here,she'd say something like,"I love his style.",or something like that. My sister lives off of the oldie's 's just typical of her.

As Mister Jackson was lecturing on 'the devastating World Wars' or whatever, I was too busy staring at Jasmine. Mister Jackson saw me,so he grabbed his ruler and smacked it on my desk!

I screamed.

 _You asshole!Why would you fucking scare me like that?!Especially in front of Jasmine?!_

"I'm sorry,Mister Jackson!",I yell.

"That's make sure that you pay attention to the class next time instead of staring at Jasmine!"

Everyone started to laugh at my Jasmine.

I tried to pay attention to the best of my the bell rang,I dashed out of there!

Jasmine yells,"Jason,wait!"

I turn around.

She hugs me and said,"Maybe some day...you little cutie!"

She kisses me on the cheek and left. I blushed.

 _I love you so much Jasmine..._

I have third period with my had Study Hall with Miss Thomas. She is a white woman who likes to wear football jerseys all of the she's wearing a **New England Patriots** jersey!It was the dreaded Tom Brady number 12!

Me and Lola sat with each other. She told me that there was a Senior party at six thirty today after school.

"I don't know,dude... I don't think that Mom and Dad would let us go."

She rolled her eyes and said,"Whatever,little brother! Who cares about what they say? I don't!"

I hate it when she gets like that!

"Me and you are gonna crash that party!",she said with a smirk on her face.

She scares me.

That's right!

She _scares_ me!

"I know I'm going to regret this..."

She hugs me and says,"Come on,Miles!Don't you want to prove to those stupid Seniors that Sophomores and Juniors rule the school?"

I thought about it.

"No."

She sighs and says,"Just shut up!You got me mad!"

I hid under the table.

"Oh,calm down,stupid!"

I got up and sat back down.

Just then, I saw José from the corner of my eye talking to a blonde haired girl. She was giggling at a joke I guess he said.

"What the hell are you fucking staring at,Miles?"

I shook my head.

"Nothing."

I almost dropped my jaw when I saw José kiss her!

"JASON!"

I couldn't stop staring.

She rolls her eyes and turns around.

"Lola,wait!"

Too late.

She gasped and turned red with anger.

"That fucking asshole thinks that he can do that to _me_?!Fuck him!"

"Wait,Lola!Before you do something crazy!"

"I don't want to hear it!You saw them and you didn't fucking tell me! You are supposed to be my brother!My brother and my friend! I guess I'm just wrong..."

"It's not like that!"

"Shut up!"

As the blonde girl left,Lola slaps and pushes José.

"I can't believe that you'd do that to me!"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Is she better than me?"

"Who?"

"That damn blonde bitch!Don't lie to me because Miles saw you!"

I sank in my seat.

 _Oh Jesus,please save me from this madness!_

"I love you,Lola..."

She groans and storms off.


	3. Losers from the Block

**Chapter 3** :

 **Losers from the Block**

 _Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got;_

 _I'm still I'm still Lolita from the block._

 _Used to have a little now I have a lot;_

 _No matter where I go, I know where I've came from._

-Jennifer Lopez ( _Jenny From The Block_ )

I can't believe that I was a fool for that _bastard_!

Me and José met in middle school. He was an Eighth grader back then (yes,he's a year older than me). He told me that he had a crush on me but didn't want anyone to know because of the status quo of middle school. I told him that I didn't care about what people think.

He laughs.

"What's funny?"

"I like your style."

I blushed and smiled.

"What?",he asks.

Before I knew it, I jump into his arms and kiss him. He was shocked at first, but he smiles at me.

I started to cry when I think those bittersweet memories.

I was pacing back and forth in the Girls Bathroom,hoping it'll work.I was shocked to see that it doesn't!

I punched the bathroom stall and snarled.

"Whoa whoa!"

I turn around.

Was someone else here besides me?

"Who's this?"

The toilet flushes and a redhead girl comes out.

"Hi."

"Who are you?"

"It's me,Bianca Lopez...We were in middle school together,remember?"

Oh,yeah...she's the girl who everyone else liked to call 'The Carrot-Haired Bitch'.

People can be so _mean_ in middle school!

"I remember..."

She smiles and says,"Are you okay?"

Why is she talking to me?We were never the type of people who are 'buddy buddy' with each other.

I nodded.

She gave me a look that kinda meant that she doesn't believe me.

"Are you _really_ okay?I've heard a bunch of people talking about your breakup with that José character."

How the hell did she find out?! I groaned and started kicking things. She tried to calm me down. I started to breathe in and out and thanked her.

"No problem. I didn't do anything, I swear!"

I hugged her.

She was surprised by this, but she shrugged and said,"Meh... I guess I can get used to this."

We laughed. I think I've just made a new friend!

Don't tell Alizé that I've said that!

 _Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you_

-Cher Lloyd feat. Becky G.( _Oath_ )


	4. The Party of a Lifetime

**Chapter 4:**

 **The Party of a Lifetime**

After school,me and Lola went home to plan out our ambush on the Seniors.

"Okay,so here's the plan!You distract the Seniors by doing some type of weird dance.I set off the fire sprinklers and set up a fake fire alarm..."

"Before you do something crazy...let's think about we _really_ crazy enough to do this kind of shit?"

She thought it over and said,"Yeah!"

I groaned.

"Come on,Miles!This is supposed to be our year!"

"You're a Junior!I'm a Sophomore!Our year ain't gonna come until like EVER!"

She gave me her signature stink look.

 _Don't care,sis! Don't care at all!_

"There's no love in our family relationship...",I say.

She rolls her eyes and says,"Don't care!"

Just like me.

We were in her bedroom.

You'd think that her room would be full of gothic junk,but it wasn't!

It was blue with pearl stickers on the walls. She was even wearing a pearl necklace with her outfit today.

I can't believe that she's even wearing that!

"Why are you wearing that necklace?"

She looks at it and says,"Cause I want to!"

Her pearl necklace was a birthday present from José.

"I thought you was over him."

"I am!Can't I just be me?"

"No."

Obviously she gets upset at me and starts kicking things.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Who is this?",asks Lola.

"It's _meeeee_!"

It was Step-Mom.

Ariel opens the door.

"How are my two favorite babies doing?",she says as she gives us a hug.

I hug her but Lola got upset with her.

"How hard is it to get you to love me,Lola?I'm trying to be a good mother!"

"Well,stop trying!"

I left as soon as she said that.

"Look!You are _not_ my mom!Just stop trying with me because I'm not going to be the 'perfect daughter' for you!"

Ariel had tears in her eyes,wipes them off her face, and says,"Lola, I know how much you love and miss your mother... I just want to be there for you and your family!Just let me-"

Lola storms away and she came in the kitchen with me and Dad. I was talking about the party.

"Lola, I heard that you want to go to this party tonight,is that correct?"

She nodded.

"I know how you feel.I was like that when I was in high school. I will let you go out,but please promise me that you guys will stay out of trouble."

"Dad...when was the _last time_ Miles or me did something wrong?"

As Dad tries to answer,she quickly says,"Don't!"

He quickly shuts his mouth and all laugh when Step-Mom comes in the kitchen and stares at Lola.

She rolls her eyes."

What happened?",asked Dad.

"Your daughter is a great big jerk to me!"

"Am not!"

"Lola..."

"Dad,you're gonna believe that fucking lying bitch?!"

"Lola Angel Jenkins!You watch that mouth!"

"Whatever..."

"You know what?That's it!You're not going anywhere tonight!"

"You just said-"

"I don't care!"

She kicks the trash can and leaves.

Later that night,I was in the living room,watching television,when I heard footsteps.

I saw Lola trying to sneak out of the house!

"What are you doing?!"

She stopped at her tracks and saw grabs my arm and runs outside.

She was wearing a blue halter top and black skinny jeans with flats. She was also wearing those stupid pearls!

"I thought you said you were over him."

"I am!"

"Then what are you _doing_?!"

"Will you keep your damn voice down?"

"You're sneaking out of the house...",I whispered.

Why am I whispering?

She nods and says,"And you're coming with me!"

"No!I told you-"

"Are you trying to get me caught?!"

I shook my head.

"Come on!No exceptions!"

She drags me outside and we go to the party.

 _I'm sorry if I seem uninterested  
Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent  
Truly, I ain't got no business here  
But since my friends are here  
I just came to kick it but really  
I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room  
With people who don't even care about my well-being  
I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend  
So you can go back, please enjoy your party  
I'll be here, somewhere in the corner under clouds of marijuana  
With this boy who's hollering I can hardly hear  
Over this music I don't listen to and I don't wanna get with you  
So tell my friends that I'll be over here_

-Alessia Cara( _Here_ )

I can't believe that we're doing we were at the party!

I saw that she had the plan in her crazy blonde and black colored head.

Me and Lola started to dance,but we saw José and the blonde haired girl (whose name was Tracy) dancing together and kissing.

I saw the reaction on Lola's face.

"Lola...calm down..."

She started to mess around with her necklace.

"I'm calm...",she said in a chocked up voice.

I hugged her.

I saw Alizé and another redhead girl.

"Is everyone going through a Ariana Grande phase?",I joked.

She saw them and waved.

"You know Alizé.This is Bianca.",she introduced the other redhead.

Bianca waves.

"You mean the Carrot-Haired..."

"Be quiet!",Lola whispered.

Alizé came over to dance with us when José came towards us with Tracy.

"Lolita..."

"José..."

"I'm gonna kick your ass!",said Alizé.

"Alizé!"

She says,"What? I am!"

Lola rolls her eyes.

"I see you're into dumb ass blonde bitchy sluts now."

"At least I got somebody...do you have a new boyfriend?"

Before she can answer,he said,"Exactly."

She growls and heads toward the fire alarm and sets off the sprinklers.


	5. Nicholas

**Chapter 5:**

 **Nicholas**

I can't believe I just did that!

What the hell was I thinking?

I was supposed to be the mature one,not the big baby!

Fuck it!

I don't care anymore!

It was so dark outside that I couldn't see where I was going!

I opened the door of 'my house' and went inside.

I swear I was stumbling upon furniture!

"Who's there?",someone says as they came downstairs.

Holy fucking crap!I'm in someone else's house!

A white boy came towards me and looks at me.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Lolita.",I say.

He looks at me and says,"I'm Nicholas...nice to meet exactly are you doing here in my house?"

"I...kinda went in here on accident..."

He laughs at me.

"What the hell are you laughing at,smarts?!", I said as I got up from the floor and punched him in the arm.

"It's just...how did you get lost?"

"Don't judge me!It was dark outside,alright?!"

He laughs again.

I slowly smiled and laughed at myself.

How _did_ I get here?

"I feel like I've met you before... I just can't remember when..."

He started to notice my black and yellow colored hair.

"Nice hair."

I said,"Thanks."

"OH!I remember you now!Your name is Lola Jenkins!"

I blushed.

"How do you know me?"

"You'd always punch me in the sandbox in kindergarten."

I remember.I called him 'Baby Face Nicky'.

"Oh,yeah..."

"Sit down for a while."

We sat down and talked as if we're long lost 's been like AGES since I've seen him since kindergarten!

My phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Lola Angel Jenkins!"

Oh crap...Dad...

"Dad, I can explain..."

"No!When you get home,you're GROUNDED!"

"Well...Maybe I'm not going home!"

I hung up.

"What happened?"

"You know...family members..."

"What happened to you?You were...so innocent..."

"I decided to change myself."

"How's it going?"

"Well... I have an asshole of a stepmother,my boyfriend cheated on me, and my brother,Jason is the only family I got!"

I started to cry.

He wipes my tears from my eyes.

Before I knew it,I caught myself kissing Nicholas!

We started making out on his couch. I got on top of him and started to take off his stops me.

"Whoa. I'm not that kind of guy...and I'm _pretty sure_ you're not that kind of girl...am I right?"

"I was just testing you!"

He gave me a look.

"Shut up!"

I kiss him again.


	6. Miles and Jasmine?

**Part 6:**

 **Miles and Jasmine?**

I can't believe her!

What was the point of dragging me to this party if you're going to mess up the plan!?

I felt like I was going crazy!

I decided to sit on the couch.

I swear I thought I saw Jasmine.

A girl with milk colored skin,dark brown hair and eyes was dancing with Alizé and Bianca...

It _was_ Jasmine!

I almost fell off my seat.

 _Good God, I hope that nobody else saw that!_

I quickly got up and sat down again.

She came towards me.

"Hey,Jason!I didn't expect you to come to this crazy party!"

"Yeah...Me neither..."

She smiles at me.

 _Come on,Jason!Stop being such a dork!_

"So...what are you doing here?"

"Meh... I just want to have a good time tonight...OH! I saw you today at your track and field practice today!You _are_ fast!"

I blushed.

"Thanks,Jasmine..."

She flipped her hair and smiled.

I couldn't take it anymore!

I went for it.

I kissed her.

 _I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick_

-Katy Perry( _I Kissed A Girl_ )

When we were done,she looks into my eyes.

"Jason..."

"Jasmine,I love you so much... I loved you since forever..."

"Jason,it's nice to hear that, but..."

"But what?"

"I've got a boyfriend..."

My heart dropped.

"Jason,let me explain..."

I slowly got up and left the party.


	7. Lola or Lolita

**Part 7:**

 **Lola or Lolita?**

It has been a few days since the argument with my father.

I've been staying in Nicholas' house.

I don't think that his mother approves of me being here in her house.

His mother used to love me until I kept punching her son in kindergarten.

It was 9:00 in the morning when Mrs Booker called me for breakfast.

I was asleep on the couch.

She comes in the living room and shakes me awake. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Mrs Booker!Good morning..."

"If you're going to stay here,you're going to be a part of the family,got it?"

"Yes,ma'am."

I struggled with getting up from the couch.

As I got to the kitchen,I saw eggs, bacon,sausages, and grits.

My mouth was watering...

As I started to eat,Mrs Booker gave me a look which means that she might lecture me.

"Didn't anyone tell you how to say grace?"

I turn my head sideways.

"Let's hold hands."

We all held hands.

As she said grace,we said Amen.

I started to eat like a total _pig_!

Mrs Booker and Nicholas both looked at me.

"What?",I asked with a bunch of eggs in my mouth.

She shook her head.

Nicholas whispers in my ear,"Not a good impression...don't you think?"

I turned red

."I apologize for my behavior,Mrs Booker."

"You are okay but I think it's time for you to know some ground rules for this house.",she said as she rubbed my back."

Yay...rules...

Nicholas laughs at me.

"Wait a minute,Nicholas!There are some rules for you too!"

Nicholas sits down next to me and slumps in his chair. I chuckled.

"Be quiet."

"Serves you right!Girls rule!"

After her lecture was done,I cleaned up my mess and sat on the couch.

I _never thought_ that she would _ever_ stop talking!

Telling me to be part of the family and friends!She said that if I don't meet up with her standards,she'd have to kick me out!

Now I wish I didn't even sneak out of the house!

I was watching **Teen Titans Go!** on television when someone texts me.

It was Miles!Where has this idiot been?!

 _Lola,I miss you!Please come back home!Dad feels bad for yelling at you._

 _I love you so much and I miss you too but I can't!_

 _Dad's miserable right now...Mom yelled at him for being mopey all day over you so much...he just BLEW UP at her and kicked her out!_

 _Wow! I missed all that good shit!_

 _Lola!_

 _Sorry... I be there..._

 _Thanks._

Okay...how am I supposed to tell Nicholas and his mother...?


	8. She's Coming Back Home

**Part 8:**

 **She's Coming Back Home**

I was listening to music while waiting for Lola to come back.

 _Where was she...?_

Someone knocks on the door.

I answered the door.

She was there.

I hug her.

"What took you so long?"

She lets go.

"Do you know how long it takes a person to walk?!That walk was like 50 miles or something!"

I laugh.

She walks in the house.

"Where's Dad?"

"Upstairs."

She runs upstairs and finds hugs him and apologized to us.

"It's okay,sweetheart...it's nice to have you back!Did you hear about Ariel?"

She nods and smiles.

"I knew you would be happy with that."

We all had a good laugh.

 _See y'all next time!_

 _ **The End!**_


End file.
